A tale of two cities
by Whovian-CapitolGirl
Summary: This is the first time I have published fanfiction so I am sorry for the length of some chapters. I do not own these characters. The name I have chosen for Mrs Everdeen is not her real name-it is unknown. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my stories! Please, keep them coming! And if you have the time check out my newest stories Whovian-CapitolGirl :)
1. Chapter 1-6

A Tale of Two Cities

Chapter 1- Love at first sight

I sat impatiently, my hands tapping the oak table in front of me, when I saw it. On the huge flat screen above my head, a girl with long, auburn hair and a sky blue dress was running towards the stage. There had been rumours, but until now I hadn't actually believed it. A young volunteer from District 12 was now famous all through the Capitol. From DISTRICT 12! FAMOUS! Unbelievable. Their first volunteer. The girl on fire. Katniss Everdeen.

I saw her little sister getting pulled away from the Peacekeepers, tears pouring down her face. The man that carried her looked strong, a relative I think. The resemblance was good enough. He had the light grey eyes, the same athletic, hunter-like build as Katniss. At first glance, I thought they were siblings. But, looking carefully I could see slight change in build and actions that show other-wise. The shape of his nose, his strong arms and broad shoulders were different. Whereas Katniss was flittering towards the stage like a mockingjay, he was like an eagle, soaring through the crowd, a strong grip on his prey and a grim expression on his face.

The child's mother was now weeping, her heart-wrenching sobs only making the girl in her arms cry harder. I almost cried myself, watching the little girl (Primrose? Yeah, Primrose) being pulled into a woman's arms. She was gorgeous. Even whilst crying, her eyes shone like lapis lazuli. It was obvious that she had the heart of an angel. It was tragic that people like her are being abused in this excruciating manner. Why does Snow do this? Torture everyone in Panem for his own entertainment? It's disgusting. But unfortunately, nobody can speak their mind here. Snow rules over Panem like Hitler ruled Germany. In war.

"Mr Flickerman? We're ready for your commentary of the reapings," a voice said from behind the mahogany door as I jumped out of my skins. It's almost as if they know when somebody is defying him. I cringed pitifully at the thought of it. It's not unlikely. "I'm coming!" I exclaimed. Ah well. I once again, plastered the fake blue smile on my face and walked out the door.

Chapter 2-Friend in need

I felt warm, supportive arms wrap around me. Gale. God bless him. "She WILL get out Mrs Everdeen. I know she will." He reassured me. But no amount of reassurance could stop my body from shaking ferociously. "I know. It just scares me. I don't know who she'll be up against, or what will happen if she DOES return. She'll be haunted day and night with all the horrors she'll have witnessed! I don't want this for her! What if she ends up like Haymitch! I wish this wasn't happening."

"Me too…"

I felt a tear drop from his cheek. "Please don't cry Gale. Like you said, we shouldn't worry. God knows Katniss is strong enough. I just needed to get it off my chest," I whispered, "It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine." But I could feel the boiling inferno of blood rush to my cheeks as the voice in my head chanted "Liar, liar." Nothing was going to be fine. Everything was going wrong. My dead husband. My little duck, scarred for life. My soon-to-be-dead daughter. And her friend in need. (**Sorry this chapter is really short, but every time I tried adding more it just sounded wrong. Ah well, the next one is longer.)**

Chapter 3- The flame's beginning

(3 days into the 74th Hunger games)

"Well it's been three days people. We are starting to run out on contestants! Just in case you've forgotten, here is a list of the remaining participants!

From District 1- Glimmer and Marvel

From District 2- Cato and Clove

From District 3- (Male)

From District 4- (female)

From District 5- (female)

From District 10- (male)

From District 11- Rue and Thresh

From District 12- Katniss and Peeta

So who have you placed YOUR bets on?" Claudius shouts into the microphone.

"Well, at the moment, I believe that Katniss Everdeen has the strongest hope, what with Peeta leading the careers' camp away from her! We never know, this might be the flame's beginning." I shout back, with a smile.

"We can't know yet Caesar. But YOU can!" Claudius says, now addressing the audience, "Remember to sponsor your favourite tributes aannnddd:"

"May the odds be ever in your favour!" I finish for him, grinning wildly as the director yells cut and my teal blue smile slowly fades away.

Finally! I just cannot stand this life of fear and 'hope'. I can't wait for this to end. Maybe then President Snow will let me go. Maybe I'll be able to settle down, make a new life, maybe even a family! I suddenly realise that I need to be back on set soon. "Pff," I sigh, whilst my avox reapplies my blue lipstick. "Thank you." I say, giving her one of my famous smiles. She nods and gracefully walks to the side of the room, waiting cautiously. Poor girl. Stolen from her home, her family killed, her friends tortured. And all the while she's forced to watch and then sent to the capitol to spend the rest of her life as a mute. I pity her. I pity them all. WE don't need slaves. Snow has made sure we've got enough in the Districts. If I had the chance, I'd set them all free. Give them a voice. Well, maybe one day my dreams will come true. Just maybe…

_Chapter 4-"Star-crossed lovers"_

I sit at the roaring fire desperately trying to ignore the screams that could very well be my daughter's. Prim is sitting by her bed, cuddling my baby's wooden bow that Gale brought us. At least we have a piece if her here with us. I turn my head back to Prim and see Buttercup nudging her, begging for attention.

I hear a young sob and my head shoots up. It's Rory, his short brown hair soaked from the run over here. Prim rushes to the door before I can get there and brings him in. "G-g-ale! He-he's c-crying! M-m-make i-it s-s-stop!" he wails as Prim puts a blanket around his shoulders and gently pulls him towards the fire. She calmly sits him down and hugs him, brushing back his hair and rubbing his shoulders. "Okay Rory, why is Gale upset?" she asks with a steadier voice than I could ever hold. Good god, she sounds just like Katniss! "He-h-he says h-he'll k-k-kill him! He-he's stealing h-her a-a-away from h-him!"

"Who?! Who is Gale angry at?! Please, Rory, tell me!" Prim's voice becomes more urgent as her eyes widen in fear.

"Th-the P-Peeta b-boy! H-he's t-t-trying to s-s-steal C-catnip fro-from G-Gale!" Rory stutters, sobbing wildly into Prim's dress.

"Don't worry Rory, if you want we can go see Gale. Maybe we can calm him down! This star-crossed lovers thing? I highly doubt it's true. Katniss loves Gale remember?"

"R-really?" Rory asks, drying his eyes.

"Of course!" Prim replies, silently signalling for me to stop gaping and nod. "I tell you what, why don't we go get him? I'm sure if we just explain, then he'll get better."

"O-ok. B-but he isn't at home!"

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know. I-I think he went to see Catnip's friend."

"Who?"

"That girl, the pretty one-I think she's the mayor's d-d-daughter."

"Oh," Prim sighs, as her face suddenly drops.

"Prim? What's wrong? Who is it?" Rory asks, as he clearly starts to worry.

Then all of a sudden, the sky seems to grow dark, as if the next words to be spoken will change the course of the Earth itself. As my brow knits together with fear, Prim slowly moves to face me and then I hear it. The one word that will pull Katniss' world apart. The one word that instantly changed everything.

Madge.

_Chapter 5- Prim: The little star_

"So ladies and Gents, do you want to meet our new guest?" Caesar yelled on the TV screen above our heads. The crowd let out a scream of appreciation. A man came up to the doorway. "Miss Primrose Everdeen, you're up." Prim walked up to the door, "I'm fine momma, it's only an interview."

"I'll be there in a little while sweetheart. Just remember, we need to do everything we can to help Katniss!" I whisper pulling her close.

"I know momma."

**Prim's POV**

_The audience is huge. Why? Why do this? Why torture so many people? I put on my cutest smile and sit down on a huge blue chair, my yellow dress sparkling. "So Primrose, or can I call you Prim?" Mr Flickerman asks politely, his blue smile a little bit scary._

"_Of course Mr Flickerman!" I reply._

"_So then Prim, how are you doing? It must be really hard with your sister in this year's hunger games."_

"_It is sir," I say, my smile fading as I start to feel sick," I want my sister back. It's really hard without her."_

"_Aww, poor Prim, I bet it's terrible." He says sympathetically, looking at the crowd," So the reaping. That was really touching! How did you feel when your sister volunteered for you?"_

"_Well, to be honest sir, it was REALLY scary! I got called out and then everything went quiet. I could feel everybody watching me. Somebody shoved me out of the crowd and I felt like crying. I knew I was going to die. You have no idea how scary that is sir. Then as I was walking up to the stage, I heard Katniss. I didn't know what to do. It was either die or let Katniss die. But I know she won't," I say, ending on a high note, "Katniss is going to win."_

"_And how do you know that Prim?" Caesar asks his smile quivering, as if he was scared of the answer. But why?_

"_Because Mr Flickerman. You and your 'Capitol' may not realise it, but Katniss is a fighter. She WILL win, because she CAN. Our daddy taught her how." I finish._

"_Well that's good then isn't it?" Mr Flickerman replies with a grin, "Let's hope you're right. But there is one question that has been playing on my mind. Who was the boy that took you from the Peacekeepers? I bet he and Katniss are REALLY close." Caesar said as a bead a sweat rolls down the side of his face. He wipes it away with a silken handkerchief._

"_You mean Gale? Yes sir, he and Katniss are very close. We're cousins you know." I feel the crowd watching us in anticipation, trying to figure out what Caesar's reaction will be._

"_Oh really? Well, just between you and me, there was rumour that Gale was he boyfriend!"_

"_I can see why they said that sir, but it isn't true. It would be incest!" I reply. " And just between you and me sir," I say moving closer to him, "you won't fool me so easily." I whisper._

"_I'm sorry? He asks, a prolonged look of confusion on his pale face._

"_I said you won't fool me so easily. You want to ask me all sorts of 'innocent' questions to make me trust you, so that I will let something 'slip'. But I have nothing to hide sir. Gale is NOT Katniss' boyfriend, because if he was, he would've volunteered instead of Peeta, to keep her safe instead of looking after me and momma. I am sorry Mr Flickerman, but I am not that naïve sir." I hear the audience gasp and then everything goes silent…_

_Chapter 6-Bad attitude_

Primrose stormed back to her seat as Mrs Everdeen raged on the stage in a tight black dress. Wow. She looked amazing. "Mrs Everdeen, everybody!" I yelled to the crowd of excited citizens.

"How DARE you treat my daughter like that?!" she screamed at me. "What gives you the RIGHT, to question her about our family?! If you wanted to know, you should've asked ME! NOT HER! She is a CHILD! It is bad enough that your people have DESTROYED our lives among the thousands of others, but to question someone who knows NO BETTER than to snap and throw a tantrum, JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE US LOOK BAD!? That's low Mr Flickerman. Even for YOU!" she spat as I took a nervous glance at the audience. They seemed as unsure as me. "Prim! Let's go. I have no more business here. None of us do." She says as she grabs her daughter's hand and they leave the stage.

"Well, somebody has an attitude problem!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"No. I think it's a mother thing." I spoke softly to the audience. Then everything went black…


	2. Chapter 7-Forgive and Forget

Chapter 7-Forgive and forget

I loosen my grip on Prim and see her tear-ridden face give a weak half-smile. My black dress is ruined. My makeup is all over. Someone softly knocks at the dark mahogany door. "May I come in?" a familiar voice cautiously whispered , as if a silvering mouse was hovering outside the room, hoping not to be see, to hide away in the shadows, to be forgotten by the monsters lurking on the other side of the door. I straighten the hem of my dress, wipe away the mascara that stains my face and take a deep breath. "Yes Mr Flickerman."

Prim ran behind me as the door slowly swung open to reveal Caesar Flickerman in a stunning black suit, his eyes swimming in worry. "I-I must say, Mrs Everdeen, that was quite a performance you made today," he said shakily, obviously trying (and failing) to ease the tension.

"I'm SO sorry! I know I shouldn't have said what I said, but I was panicking and stressing and I could see how scared Prim was a-and I snapped and I know that's no excuse bu"

"Please, Mrs Everdeen, calm down. I-I also came to apologise." He sat on the end of the couch and continued, "Last night, I started asking some impeccably rude, personal questions. I had no right, and by doing this I insulted you and your daughters. For this I am deeply sorry, as I did not mean nor want to hurt either of you." Oh god, his eyes were so beautiful. Blue. A true blue. Brighter than any star. The key to his soul. The key to my heart.

"I hope that we will be able to move past this, forget everything that has happened, and start anew." He continued, "However, if you don't want to, I will fully support your decision and I will leave you alone." He finished, his silky voice, a shadow of a whisper.

"I forgive you Caesar. And I hope you'll repay the favour."

"What's is there to forgive?" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 8-First date

A tale of two cities

Chapter 8- The first date

As my avox carefully ties the bowtie around my neck, I catch a glimpse at the mirror across the room. I cannot believe it. I got a date with the beautiful Mrs Everdeen at last! My head feels like it's about to explode! What should I do? How should I act? Will she even be there? Maybe I should call her again, just to check! But my avox has **other** plans. As I pick up the phone, she grabs it from my hands and slams it down, violently pointing to the white note on my dresser. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm trying too hard. I just want this to be perfect, you know? I really think I've found something!" I reply to her angry burst. Then I remember. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." I mumble. Her face drops at the memory of her past life, her **old** life, the time when she would be going out with her friends, with her fiancé, the time before she was caught. 'It's fine.' She writes on a slip of paper, 'You didn't mean it, now go get her,' she finishes, as she gives a smile, a true smile, one that lights up all her face. "Thank you!" I say, grabbing my coat and rushing out the door. "Thank you."

_(Mrs Everdeen's POV)_

_I take a sip of my drink and glance around the dimly-lit room. My long black dress flows to my knees and my hair is flowing down my back. Instead of my usual bun, Prim has styled it for me. Bless her. She knows how much this means to me. She knows more about it than I do. I still don't know if I should be doing this. I mean, with Katniss back and the Capitol out to get us, it's kinda dangerous to be out this late, especially with the Hunger Games show host. Suddenly the door swings open to reveal a stunning young man in a black tux. His brown hair sweeping across his face. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes! Brown pools of heavenly bliss, they look so familiar… Oh my GOD!_

(Caesar's POV)

Oh my god. I see her as soon as I walk through the door. She's sitting, sipping a drink, with luscious golden hair pouring down her back like a heavenly waterfall. She gasps and drops her drink onto the bar. She blushes and turns around, apologising for the mess. She picks up some towels and starts trying to help. Without memory of moving, I am suddenly at the bar, helping her clean up the pool of alcohol creeping towards the drunken morphling beside her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry sir! It was an accident, I-"

"It's alright miss, no harm done. No point cryin' over spilt milk," the bartender replies to her stammering. " Ms Everdeen, should we sit down?" I ask quietly, as if this visit is purely business. "Um, ok, Caesar, where is our table again?"

"Just over here," I point towards a table in the corner of the room, just peeking out of an alcove in the wall. We walk over to the table, her hand entwined in mine, and we sit down.

"Caesar?" she asks, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes?"

"Where do you think this is going? I mean, with us."

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Well, where do you want it to go? Because if you're just looking for a one night stand, then I may as well leave now."

"No, NO! That's nowhere near what I want! If it was do you really think I would have brought you here? If it was I'd have just took you somewhere quiet, like everybody else in this damned city! I want **you**, and only you. I want something real. I want something strong. I want love."

I see a tear rolling down her cheek and catch it before it falls to the floor. "Please don't cry," I beg, "I can't stand to see you cry."

"I-I-I'll be f-fine, j-just t-the stress, y-you know? I-I-I just c-can't be dealing with t-this at the m-moment! M-my b-b-baby is g-going back into t-that hell-hole! A-and I c-can't do a-anything about it a-and…"

"Shh, shh it's ok. I know- I feel it too. I can't believe Snow is sending them back! I can only think of one thing to describe it: Satanic. It's blasphemous what he's doing, but we need to stay strong. We need to keep fighting. If we don't, we'll be lead into anarchy again, and then we will all be doomed. Okay?" I grasp her hand and pull it up to my lips, kissing it gently. "I don't want to lose you. I know you're hurting, and it kills me that I can't take this away, but I want to help, even if it's only for a little while, I want to try. I really think we've got something, or could have, if we wanted."

She takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears before replying, "We need to go, someone's probably heard us. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Home."


	4. Chapter 9-Meet the family

_Caesardeen_

_Chapter 9-Meet the family_

_I walk onto the front porch of the Everdeens' small (rather ominous) house, when suddenly I find myself unable to move any further. "Caesar? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Emily questions, a small frown line appearing on her forehead. _

"_I-I don't know if I can do this! Everybody here __**hates**__ me!" I reply with an annoying stutter. "I'm from the CAPITOL. I interview children who are sentenced to DEATH. For a LIVING. I can't do this!" _

_I start to turn away, my eyes full of tears when Emily grabs my arm. "Caesar, they don't hate you! They just hate the way President Snow treats us! I'm sure that as soon as they get to know the real you, they'll love you!" As I bow my head, a tear falls down my cheek. A small delicate hand tips my head up and I immediately see the mystic blue waterfalls in her eyes. "Trust me, please. They'll fall in love with you. Just like I did." I cup her cheek with my hand and let myself drown in her eyes. "Please Caesar, please, trust me," she whispers, wiping the tears off my face._

"_Always," I reply with a smile," But how do I make them like me? I'm not too good at making friends. Even my parents didn't want me."_

"_Caesar? I don't understand."_

"_Em, listen closely. I am going to tell you something that I have never____told __**anyone**__. Nobody knows about this. Not even Snow. You have got to _**promise **_me that you will keep it a secret."_

"_Of course Caesar. I won't tell a soul."_

"_Good. Because I am about to tell you about how I left District 12."_

It all started 30 years ago. I was but 10 years of age. My mother Aphrodite and I were living in a small hut near the border of the district, surrounded by dark alleys and malevolent gangs. My father had snuck on the train to the capitol to be with the escort from 1, leaving us with no money, no support and a baby due within 6 weeks. My mother's boyfriend, Emmett, was paying the rent and getting food. He was a hunter and snuck out every night to get game. At first glance, everything appeared to be fine. But I was worried about my mother. She was constantly yelling at everything, even when nothing was there. Everybody thought she was insane. Everybody but me. I knew what she saw. I knew about the ghosts that would haunt her during the day. I knew about the nightmares that plagued her mind. She wasn't just yelling at nothing. She was yelling at the people who threatened her and her baby. How did I know? I saw them too. Ghosts of tributes and their parents, continually screeching about death and pain. But never my death. No. They only said one thing about me. One little statement. One little lie. They whispered this lie to my mother and to me. Furiously poisoning her mind, persuading her that I was a demon, that I was Satan's malicious kin.

One day I came home from school and heard the distorted scream of impeccable agony that mother let loose. I had no idea what was happening, so I followed my instinct and ran for a healer. By the time we got back, my mother was crying in pain. The healer examined mother and sent me out of the hut.

I sat outside the hut for 8 hours, weeping and wailing whilst my mother's crying went on and on and on. Finally, the healer opened the door and told me to go inside. "Your mother has had a baby," she told me, "why don't you go in and see?" So I went into my mother's bedroom and lying in her arms was a small bundle coddled in white cloth. "Caesar? This is your little sister, Euphemia.

As I hesitantly walked towards my smiling mother, her eyes clouded over. They had come. I saw them whisper something into mother's ear. Suddenly she turned her head and stared directly into my eyes. Oh no. A smile slowly crept across the ghost's eroded face. My mother, clinging to her new born, started to scream.

"You have only brought bad luck to this family! It was because of you that your father left! He was SICK of your CHILDISH BEHAVIOR! HE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME! I am SICK of you! GET OUT!" she yelled at me, as the spirits laughed at the scene. "But, mamma-" I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. "NO!" she interrupted," LEAVE US ALONE! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY! YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR HER! SHE IS AN INNOCENT CHILD! YOU WILLNOT BRING HER DOWN WITH YOU!"

She stood up, laid Euphemia on the bed and shoved me out of the door. "GET OUT!" she screamed. She slammed the door in my face, and left me, own my own, at 10 years old, to live in the streets.

_A tear rolled down Emily's face as she gasped in horror. "I hid in the streets for 2 years, hunting game and trading it for food. Nobody knew I was there, so I didn't get put into the hunger games at all. When I finally managed to sneak onto the train to go to the Capitol, I found my dad. I lived with him and his girlfriend for 5 years until one day I was invited to a meeting with President Snow, where he asked me to be his show host. I immediately said yes. And I've been there ever since." I finish, wiping the tears away. _

"_Oh Caesar! I'm so sorry!" Emily whispers, with a look of sorrow and disbelief displayed across her face. "_

"_I haven't seen hide nor hair of my mother since she kicked me out. I heard she married Emmett, moved to the Capitol and had another daughter. But where she is now, I've no idea."_

"_Caesar, why didn't you tell anyone?"_

"_Because Emily, if I did, then I'd have to risk everyone finding out. I'd have to risk Snow finding out. And if he does, then he can use it against me. He can make me as vulnerable as I was 30 years ago. And I can't risk that."_

"_So why did you tell me?"_

"_Because. I love you. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that." I reply grasping her hand as her face lights up in a way I've never seen before. A smile spreads across her thin face. She leans in for a kiss and whispers, "I love you too."_

_I pull away from the kiss and realise we are still standing outside the door. "We'd better get inside if you want to have dinner," I smile as Emily blushes and gets a hold of my hand. "Okay," she says, as she slowly opens the door and I walk into my old house…_


	5. Chapter 10-sleeping and sobbing

**A/N: Hi this is going to be a slightly shorter chapter, just because I am currently working on another Hunger games fanfic (The lion and the lamb) and I want it to be perfect as it contains my OTP. If there's anything you don't understand/doesn't make sense PLEASE tell me, I always aim to please! I am currently deciding where to go with this story. I am currently stuck between 1)Snow finding out and capturing Caesar 2)Caesar getting rescued with Peeta and being sent to 13 and 3)Caesar staying with Snow and leaving Emily. Please tell me which one you think because I will need to start it in the next chapter which I will start writing in exactly 2 weeks. Thanks you guys!**

_Chapter 10 – Sleeping and sobbing_

_We sit in the living room of the house in Victors' village that we now own. "Katniss is upstairs resting with Peeta and Prim is round Hazelle's talking the Rory about the wedding dresses Katniss modelled earlier today." Caesar and I curled are up on the floor, watching the sun disappear behind the hills outside our garden. "So we should have some time to ourselves." I whisper, resting my head on Caesar's shoulder as he tightens his grip around my waist. "Em, I have some bad news." Caesar suddenly says, turning to face me. "Yes?" I question. What could he be on about? I gaze into his starry eyes, losing myself in them, when I see the worry lines plastered across his face. " Em, Snow has denied me permission to leave." _

_**(Caesars POV)**_

_**I watch the look of confusion on Emily's face before the final look that I had been dreading ever since I found out what Snow had said; disappointment. "How much longer do you have to stay in the Capitol?" Emily asks, her tired eyes on the verge of spilling weary tears. "Only until the Quarter Quell is over. Then I'm all yours." I reply, tucking the stray strands of her silky auburn hair behind her ears. "I still can't believe that she has to go back in there," Em sighs as tears roll down her fragile cheeks," It isn't fair! I just got her back!" her voice breaks and she completely breaks down. "It's already June! Katniss is about to go back into the Hunger Games with VICTORS. VICTORS, for Christ's sakes! The people they're up against know what they're doing! Oh my gosh! Katniss and Peeta's wedding! It's going to have to be called off! Oh no! All Cinna and Portia's work for nothing! How could Snow do this to them?!" she sobs into my shoulder, as Peeta quietly walks down the stairs. "Mrs Everdeen, are you ok?" he asks, creeping around the corner. "Oh, Mr Flickerman! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were here!" "It's ok Peeta, and please, just call Caesar. I prefer to save the formal talk for those disgusting interviews Snow sets up." Em stops crying long enough to see her to-be-son-in-law standing in the doorway. "Oh, Peeta, I'm sorry, I-I thought you and Katniss were asleep." Emily mumbles, wiping her eyes.**_

"_**It's ok Mrs Everdeen. Katniss is asleep but I thought I heard Buttercup at the door so I can down to check everything's ok." Peeta replied, his voice strained with concern. "Uh, Peeta, would you be able to do me a favour and not tell anyone about our little rendezvous, as I'm supposed to be staying in the house next door, ready for the interview with the mayor in the morning, and if Snow finds out that I was here, then all hell with break loose in the Capitol." I ask Peeta, chewing my lips nervously. "Oh, yes, of course! I haven't seen anything!" he replies, obviously catching on to the little situation Emily and I are caught in. "Thank you Peeta." Emily whispers, yawning quietly. "Well, I'd better get back upstairs before Katniss realises I've gone." Peeta says, and he then proceeds to walk up the stairs. I wait until we hear the bedroom door shut, and then I stand up close the curtains, let Buttercup in, and lie down the couch with Em. Just in time too, as she succumbs to the silent sobs that had been building up inside of her. I pull her closer to me and whisper in her ear, "Don't worry Em. I've had a word with Plutarch, and he has a plan."**_

"_**Huh?" she mumbles sleepily.**_

_(Emily's POV)_

"_Plutarch is going to keep Katniss alive." I only just catch what Caesar says, when my eyelids close without warning. He says something else, so soft that I cannot hear it, even in the silence of the room. He strokes the back of my hair and holds me close. I haven't been this close to anyone, not since my husband died. I finally relax, content in Caesars arms, when the clouds come rolling in… _


	6. AN

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I don't really have an excuse this time but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I may not update in a while as it's my birthday in 3 weeks so I'm currently rushing about a little bit. Please please please review when you read this! I don't care if it's hate mail, or if it's spam, I LOVE getting reviews!**_

_**So this is how I'm going to do this. Since nobody reviewed,**____**, I am going to do all three but as different stories. Then the one that everyone likes best will be added onto the end of this story and this note will be deleted. So if you are reading this, then just review or PM me and I will send you the names of the stories (once I start them). **_

_**Please read them. I want to start writing professionally so I need all the help I can get!**_

_**Whovian-CapitolGirl **___


End file.
